swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Trandoshan Slavers
A series of quests done on behalf of the Trandoshan slavers in Kachirho. If role-playing is important to you, it would be hard for "good guys" (light Jedi, I am looking at you) to do these quests with a clear conscience. It is a good idea to start with The Big Cover-Up, as Borantok has you travel to the Rryatt Trail, where you will have to go for another quest anyway. In fact, talk to Borontok (461 258) and Tempal (497 295) in Kachirho before you leave the area, you can work on both at once and save a lot of travel. The Big Cover Up - Kachirho, Borantok (461 258) Level - 35 You are the clean up crew to sweep the remains of a rather bloody cantina brawl concerning Borantok and some Rodian nobles under the carpet. Part 1 - Search for the Bodies Head to Kachirho and find the bodies of the dead rodians and dispose of them. *1st body - (-610 -96) under a bush *2nd body - (-510 -28) in a junk pile Part 2 - Find Negal Tek'lon Head to the Rryatt Trail and meet Negal (-279 -75) on the first level. Have Negal hide the bodies. Part 3 - Return to Borantok Head back and talk to Borantok and tell him that you are finished. Part 4 - Go to the Cantina Head to the cantina in the 1st Level of the Great Tree in Kachirho. Talk to Unluto, and try talking him out of turning in Borantok. When you have the option to threaten him, or warn him that silence is safer, either one will get you a successful outcome, in case role-playing matters and you don't feel like being a thug (though by now it's a little late....) Return to Borantok Head back and talk to Borantok and tell him that you are finished. Rewards: Credits: 10000 credits Exp: 10295 Quest Combat Destroy the Escaped Wookiees - Kachirho, Tempal B'Uncho (497 275) Level - 55 Part 1 - Talk to Tempal Tempal is a Twi'lek in one of the Zssik Clan camps (497 275). Talk to him and he will ask you to pursue some escaped Wookiee slaves into the Rryatt Trail. Part 2 - Kill the Escaped Wookies Go the the second stage of the Rryatt Trail and kill at least 10 of the Escaped Wookies CL55 (-473 548) Return to Tempal B'uncho Head back and tell Tempal that you are done. Rewards: Credits: 5000 Exp: 36110 Quest Combat Item: Trandoshian Suppressor Pistol Rescue the Slavers - Kachirho, Ssiksik (208 109) Level - 28 Part 1 - Rally with the slavers Head to the westernmost of the POI Trandoshian Slaver Camps in Kachirho. Talk to Ssiksik (208 109). He tells you that one of his slave patrols was jumped by Wookiees from the resistance, and he needs someone to go out and rescue his patrol, as they are pinned down under fire. Meet the Trandoshian slavers at their last reported point and talk to Pressk (-93 98). Part 2 - Talk to Pressk Talk to Pressk. (-93, 98), and fight three waves of wookies freedom fighters *Wave 1 - 5 CL27 Wookie Freedom Fighters *Wave 2 - 5 CL27 Wookie Freedom Fighters *Wave 3 - 5 CL30 Wookie Commandos Report your victory to the Trandoshian Leader Talk to Pressk again to get your reward. Rewards: EXP: 12190 Quest Combat Item: Trandoshan Hunter's Lance Note: Since you obviously have no problems killing Wookiees, this would be a good time to do Colonel Gurnst's Task Force Bravo quest to earn an extra 10,765 exp. Go see him in the Big Tree in Kachirho. Remove the Rival - Kachirho, Ysith (133 204) Level - 38 Part 1 - Talk to Ysith Head back to the Trandoshian Slaver Camp where you met Ssiksik. Ysith and Myssith have long been rivals, and Ysith wants you to solve her problem once and for all. Trandoshan usually deal with this sort of rivalry themselves, but she says her clan leader has forbidden her to take action against Myssith - so she needs you to do her dirty work. She tells you that Myssith has taken up residence in the abandoned Imperial camp in Kkowir Forest, and won't suspect an outsider of hostility. Part 2 - Kill Myssith Head to the Abandoned Camp POI in Kkowir Forest. Guarding the path to the camp you will find: * Elite CL37 Blackscale guards. If you are CL85++ no one here will aggro you until you attack. Myssith is a CL38 Elite. Beware, since there are 3 CL37 Elite Blackscale Guards in the camp as well. You can run to the back of the camp and kill Myssith with a good gun without drawing aggro from the guards, but this takes some doing. Return to Ysith Report back to Ysith for your reward. Reward: Credits: 10000 credits Exp: 16670 Quest Combat Item: Clone Wars Painting of General Grevious